


О ветре и о равнинах

by DI_Spector, WahlBuilder



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Cultural Differences, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, set Abundance on fire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_Spector/pseuds/DI_Spector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: После ужаса преследования, множества откровений, поисков дома Мелвин задерживается в Ноктисе, не знающий, что делать со своей жизнью и что делать с тем, что происходит между ним и Дандоло. Он хочет узнать больше о городе и Дандоло, прежде чем принять решение, и у него появляется такая возможность.
Relationships: Dandolo | Merchant Prince/Melvin Mancer
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of the wind and the plains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050321) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder). 



Ноктис — живой.

Не только как могут быть «живыми» любые обитаемые города, но и живой сам по себе. Ноктианцы часто говорят о своем городе так, что становится очевидно: они думают о нем как о сущности, отдельной от них самих и от каньона, не только политически или географически, но и экзистенциально.

Эти отношения Мелвин собирает в своей голове в две триады: Ноктис — Принц — Ноктианцы и Ноктис — Принц — Тот, кто в глубинах Лабиринта. С этими двумя связана еще одна триада: Ноктис — onekorokī — Марс. (Обычно ноктианцы в повседневной беседе переводят onekorokī как «певец песков», но Мелвин выяснил сложное значение исходного термина и понимает, почему в обычных разговорах используется именно перевод, который передает только одну его сторону.)

Ноктис трудно понять, и чаще всего Мелвин все путает, так же как некоторые ноктианцы, кажется, считают «Мансер» титулом. Но Мелвин привык к подобным необычностям.

К тому, что Ноктис — _живой_.

Ноктис — это, конечно, люди: если бы они захотели, они могли бы в любой момент взять свое имущество и переехать, и Ноктис переехал бы вместе с ними. Но Ноктис — это еще и…

Это странно, и Мелвин не может найти объяснения: у него появилась способность улавливать эмоциональное состояние Ноктиса, и он не знает, что с этим делать.

(Что делать с тем фактом, что Ноктис стал как дом.)

Город гудит от волнения. Мелвин проверяет, правильно ли понял это «настроение», и идет справиться у Фрэн.

Кажется, всё как обычно: Фрэнсис учит незадачливого нового стража, как не получить пинок от страуса.

— Мой дорогой юный друг, тебе нужно крепко ухватиться за края панциря, чтобы она не… Неважно, она уже это сделала. Приведи себя в порядок, пожалуйста, и пусть кто-нибудь осмотрит этот синяк. Добрый день, corvo, — каждый раз они произносят это так весело, что шея Мелвина пылает.

Он хочет…

Дандоло предложил принять у него присягу — сделать его частью Ноктиса в полной мере — но Зак нуждается в нем, и как же он сможет быть и в Ордене, _и_ в Ноктисе…

— Мастер Мелвин, иногда ты слишком много думаешь. Вот, — Фрэн сует ему в руки ведро с чем-то тяжелым, перекатывающимся. — Принеси пользу.

Он сжимает ведро и смотрит на его содержимое. Соляные камни. Затем он смотрит на страусов. У них нет глаз, и они чувствуют свое окружение через вибрацию в земле и в воздухе — но он уверен, что они _глазеют_ на него. По крайней мере, Нотола здесь нет... Ведь нет же?

— Я им не нравлюсь.

— Ерунда. Им не нравится _никто_.

Фрэн берет другое ведро и идет к стае, которая тут же их окружает. Мелвин выбирает камень, потирая восхитительно неровную поверхность, и протягивает его ближайшему страусу. Тот отшатывается от его руки (всегда слишком много электричества, но теперь ему лучше, когда он с Дан... когда он отдохнул и спокоен), затем вытягивает длинную шею и щекочет его ладонь усиками.

— Шеф? — он зовет Фрэнсис, беря еще один кусок.

Фрэнсис говорили ему, что он может называть их только по имени, но, возможно, солдат в нем нуждается в звании, иерархии или хотя бы просто в какой-то четкой системе мира.

— Да, corvo?

— Что происходит? Все такие… оживленные. Какой-то фестиваль?

Тень! Воспоминания о Карнавале до сих пор вызывают жар на его лице, шее, и груди, и везде. Но, блядь, это было потрясающе.

— А, ты заметил. У тебя это хорошо выходит. Становишься местным.

Их похвала согревает его — пока за словами не следуют щелчки, которые отправляет стадо прямо к Мелвину. У него душа уходит в пятки, и он пытается раздавать куски соли и при этом не оказаться смятым. Один из страусов — выше его самого — трется о него панцирем, и это _больно_.

— Эй, шеф? У этого шип на раковине.

Фрэнсис издает еще одну серию щелчков (они напоминают Мелвину о тех случаях, когда Фрэнсис и Дандоло «разговаривают» на НокБинарном языке) и расталкивает страусов, следя за тем, чтобы пинки убегающих животных приходились на правую, металлическую ногу; затем Фрэнсис сжимает пальцами под краем покрытого шипами панциря и дергает зверя на себя. Страус горланит и, пошатываясь, идет к ним. 

— Какая халатность. Пьяри теперь будет дважды проверять, после того как в следующий раз ее оснастка зацепится за шип.

Мелвин сочувственно протягивает страусу кусок соли.

— Завтра поймешь, о чем весь шум. — Фрэнсис забирает у него ведро. — Спасибо за помощь! А теперь иди.

Они отходят, а за ними и покачивающаяся, горланящая стая. 

— И убедись, что Ди поспит хотя бы несколько часов!

Мелвин совершает тактическое отступление, прежде чем Фрэн найдут что-то еще, бросающее его в жар.

***

К счастью, балкон пуст — и это еще один признак странности, потому что балкон редко бывает пустым, даже в этот час, когда большая часть города затихает из-за послеполуденной жары.

Здесь только Дандоло на одной из тахт. Расписанная доска, которую он использует вместо стола, лежит у него на коленях, с планшетом, светящимся синим. Дандоло одет в простую рубашку, одеяние рабочего дня снято. Мелвин сомневается, что Дандоло будет спать ночью, но всегда на это надеется.

Дандоло наклоняет голову в одну сторону, другую, потягивая шею.

— Горбился на работе весь день? — замечает Мелвин. Дандоло всегда много работает, но сейчас — больше, чем когда-либо.

Дандоло смотрит на него, улыбается. Красивый. 

— Да.

— Тебе следует обзавестись нормальным столом.

— Не слишком поможет.

Это правда, Мелвин просто дразнит его.

Томность Дандоло не просто для эффекта — но он действительно становится беспокойным во время работы, и ему нужно менять места, когда он глубоко задумался или просматривает записи, отчеты, таблицы... Начиная с перил балкона, переходя на ковер, затем к оттоманке, к кровати. Доска на коленях, под рукой миска с засахаренными апельсинами и кувшин с чаем.

Но теперь его улыбка усталая, и Мелвин подходит к нему сзади, направляет свой заряд в ладони, чтобы согреть, и кладет их на плечи Дандоло. Они напряжены, и, когда Мелвин надавливает на мышцы, Дандоло со вздохом наклоняется к нему.

Ему нравится Дандоло в простой рубашке, и не только потому, что это позволяет ему любоваться сильным телом Дандоло (метка на его плече — тенью), но и потому, что Дандоло выглядит… не Принцем, даже не _Паоном_. Просто Дандоло. Домашним. (Мелвин все еще не позволяет себе думать — «мой».)

Уверенно и медленно работая над плечами Дандоло, он мельком видит планшет и бумаги под ним: карты и схемы. 

— Работаешь над новым маршрутом для караванов?

— Шлак попросил меня, потому что я знаю эти места по собственному опыту. В связи со всеми волнениями после новостей о Земле он хочет убедиться, что мутантам не причинят большого вреда.

Долина самостоятельно вывозит множество мутантов контрабандой, но иногда они просят Ноктис прикрыть их торговыми караванами или приглашают для совместных спасательных операций. «Питирросс» — ноктианское имя Шлака, хотя он и не является присягнувшим купцом, а Дандоло в Долине зовут «Лахму». И так мир и связи растут между двумя поселениями — в то время как остальной Марс разрывает себя на куски.

— Тебе стоит передохнуть.

Дандоло вздыхает снова.

— Мне слишком много нужно сделать.

— _Фрэн_ сказали, тебе стоит передохнуть, — говорит Мелвин с улыбкой.

— Когда вы объединяете силы, вы двое можете делать все что угодно, — ворчит Дандоло. — Даже несмотря на то, что я Принц.

— Принц подчиняется бо́льшему количеству законов, чем любой другой ноктианец. Это пойдет тебе на пользу.

Дандоло зевает:

— Я полагаю, что короткий сон не повредит. — Он поднимает взгляд, и его зеленые глаза словно драгоценные камни. — Ты останешься?

Сплестись друг с другом в теплом уединении алькова, и полог скроет их от всего мира… Голова Дандоло на плече Мелвина, его тело — мягкое во сне, которого требует равнинное время, а не городское.

— Да.

***

Днем Мелвин спит мало, довольный тем, что присматривает за Дандоло. Спящий, Дандоло занимает много места (возможно, какая-то его часть действительно понимает, что он в городе и может раскинуться, как хочет), и его тяжелая рука скользит по груди Мелвина.

Мелвин совсем не против.

Он не знает точно, кто они друг для друга. Был тот первый поцелуй, были и другие; был Карнавал и мрак сезона штормов... Но что они такое, собственно? В глазах Ноктиса (под бдительным _Ocio_ ), в глазах Дандоло. В глазах самого Мелвина.

Он рад, что ему пока не нужно решать, но внутри него есть тот маленький ужас, холодный и измученный, что шепчет ему: нет времени, все может измениться завтра, в следующий час, в следующий момент... Бери все — пока еще можешь.

Он прижимается носом к косам Дандоло и глубоко вдыхает сладость апельсина.

На балконе звенят ветряные колокольчики, и этот звук почему-то кажется близким в темноте алькова.

Однажды он спросил: почему в городе столько колокольчиков?

И купец, которого он спросил, с улыбкой ответили: мы приглашаем ветер поиграть. Если мы заставим его чувствовать себя нежеланным, он не наполнит наши паруса.

Дандоло просыпается, но еще не встает, только переплетает их пальцы. В алькове — их собственном убежище — тепло и почти полностью темно. Пальцы Дандоло длинные и уверенные.

— O czym myślisz, kruku? — Язык офирских трущоб Дандоло очень специфичен. Дар старого друга Антона, как предполагает Мелвин.

— O tobie.

В темноте Мелвин поглаживает костяшки Дандоло подушечкой большого пальца. Они точно Три вершины и чуть более приподнятая костяшка среднего пальца — Олимп.

Мелвин думает, что, может, он просто заменил один город другим, одну идею: Корпорации, войны — другой: Принца, свободы.

Он откатывается от Дандоло, чувствуя себя так, словно падает в холод.

— Мелвин?

Он кусает костяшки пальцев, чтобы не кричать.

Он должен уйти.

Мелвин выскакивает из алькова, и холод балкона бьет его в грудь. Уже темнеет, голубые огни зажжены над лестницей. Он, спотыкаясь, двигается к умывальнику и хватается за край раковины.

Ноктианцы, как правило, не утепляют свои дома. Несмотря на то, что ветряные турбины вырабатывают достаточно энергии, чтобы обеспечить ей десять городов размером с Ноктис, у жителей практический подход: они создают личные зоны тепла.

— Мелвин.

Он закрывает глаза и пытается заставить руки не дрожать. Затем — смотрит на Дандоло.

В рассеянном свете Дандоло, сидящий на краю матраса, сияет; его кожа похожа на темные горы, простая рубашка кремовая словно песок на их склонах, а тяжелый полог — багровый и темно-синий фон и…

Мелвин напоминает себе дышать. Его одолевает потребность упасть на колени и отдать Дандоло всего себя. Всю свою преданность, слова, кровь, электричество в клетках — все.

Им владело Изобилие, но _хочет_ он отдаться Дандоло и его городу. Он так сильно этого хочет, что его тело тяжелеет от желания. Но отдать себя, только потому что он сломлен и не может выжить, если никто им не владеет... И чему именно он отдает себя? Городу, Принцу, Дандоло, Паону?

Дандоло встает, и Мелвин отводит взгляд.

Дандоло может ощущать сильные эмоции: гнев, враждебность, плохие намерения. Умеет ли он читать мысли? Говорят, аврорианские техноманты могут, но Мелвин думает, что это просто навык и опыт общения с людьми.

Дандоло общается с людьми каждый час бодрствования.

Дандоло, босой, ступает тихо, но Мелвин болезненно осознает его приближение. Брось его в самую густонаселенную часть Ноктиса — и все же среди всех них он будет ощущать присутствие Дандоло даже на расстоянии.

— Ты не спал, — мягко говорит Дандоло.

— Нет.

— Тебе стоит.

— Потом.

Это тот тон, который каждый раз приводит его в смятение: приветливая теплота, готовность ждать, слушать и помогать. Он не заслуживает всего этого, он не хочет этого заслуживать — он преступник, убийца, оружие, мерзость.

— Мелвин.

Рука касается его плеча, тепло проникает сквозь ткань рубашки. Почти как клеймо; Мелвин хотел бы, чтобы это ощущалось так же обжигающе и оставило след. Как черная метка на левом плече Дандоло.

— Я хочу… — он замолкает, пораженный своими словами.

— Все, что есть моего, я дам тебе, — говорит Дандоло так близко, но не теснит его, знаю, что ему это не нравится...

Но Мелвин хочет. Он не хочет, чтобы ему давали, он хочет, чтобы им овладели. Он хочет, чтобы его не просили, он хочет...

— Я пойду, — говорит Мелвин, хотя это последнее, чего он хочет.

Рука падает с его плеча, но он все еще чувствует ее тепло — и скорбит, когда это тепло угасает.

— Я тебя обидел, Мастер Мелвин?

Мелвин видит по глазам Дандоло, что все наоборот. Дандоло позволяет себе уязвимость заботы — потому что _может_ себе позволить такую роскошь…

Нет, напоминает себе Мелвин. Дандоло не изнеженный чиновник. На его руках кровь, он убивал за свой город и за свою боль, и он вел людей к смерти, и это оставило ему шрамы глубже, чем те, которые он несет на своей плоти. Человек ветра и равнин. Ярость Марса.

И Дандоло был рабом.

Он никогда не говорит об этом — говорят ноктианцы, и никогда не в пристыжение. Они рассказывают байки, легенды о своем Принце, Паоне, Дандоло, брате-купце, но то, что Мелвин слушает, что боится услышать — это молчание Дандоло.

Дандоло хотел, нуждался в том, чтобы больше не быть _вещью_ , и Тот хотели того же, и Дандоло отнял жизнь за свою свободу.

Мелвин видел закон, запрещающий рабство. Он видел табличку, на которой он выгравирован, и в конце ясно сказано:

_До тех пор, пока Паон Дандоло дышит, в Ноктисе не будет рабов._

Мелвин как-то спросил Дандоло: что будет после того, как он сделает последний вздох?

И Дандоло улыбнулся улыбкой, которая не достигла его глаз, и сказал: когда придет время, я выйду из Алых ворот и никогда не вернусь, и у них не будет доказательств того, что я сделал последний вздох.

— Нет, Принц, вы не обидели меня. Все совсем не так.

 _«Просто,_ — Мелвин хочет сказать, — _я люблю тебя и я эгоистичен»._

И напуган.

— Для тебя я не Принц.

И это действительно так.

Но Мелвин хочет, чтобы Дандоло им был — и в тот же момент не хочет. Пусть у города будет Принц, пусть у Того будет Отмеченный — только пусть у Мелвина. Будет. Этот. _Человек_! Хотя бы раз в жизни. Что-то полностью его, _кто-то_ его и только его. Чтобы бросить всю свою жизнь к ногам этого человека — но чтобы тот был только своим.

У Мелвина кружится голова от всех этих мыслей. Также ли это у Шона? Роя? Эта агония неуверенности, столкновения желаний, долга, вины — это почти заставляет его стремиться к ясности вой...

Нет. На войне не было ясности. Были только ложь, смерть и бесконечная боль, даже когда она превратилась в онемение. Тронь — и все это снова вспыхнет.

Он никогда не будет убивать, никогда, никогда, никогда снова (но если они придут за его семьей, за Дандоло, за его городом — он будет, он будет, он _будет_ ).

Мелвин смотрит в сторону, потому что Дандоло все еще ждет. Будет ли он ждать еще день, неделю, год, десятилетие? Мелвин хочет сказать: « _Нет, Дандоло не стал бы_ », но в глубине души он знает, что Дандоло сделает это. Он человек равнин, песка, а песок терпелив и вечен.

— Я пойду. Попробуй поспать несколько часов, пожалуйста.


	2. Глава 2

Нисколько не отдохнувший после только пары часов сна, пряча лицо в тени капюшона, Мелвин направляется с толпой в сторону Дворца.

Должно быть, это то, о чем говорили Фрэн.

Мелвин пытается угадать, что именно это может быть. Люди кажутся веселыми, но при этом нет грандиозности Карнавала, и это не просто заседание Совета, не может быть и речь Принца: Дандоло его бы предупредил.

Ведь так?

Мелвин пытается остаться неузнанным — это легко в толпе, но некоторые люди все же приветствуют его кивком или тихим «corvo». Ноктис всегда его узнает.

Толпа поднимается по пандусам к Докам, а не по лестнице к Дворцу, и Мелвин на мгновение сомневается, что все они поместятся — но он видит, что Доки расчищены. И понимает, насколько же они _огромны_. Здесь всегда на стоянке по нескольку флотилий, множество грузов в процессе регистрации, стаи страусов щелчками направляются караванщиками в обход гордых парусов, и несколько марсоходов возвышаются точно громилы в сравнении с более быстрыми собратьями с парусами…

Дандоло — нет, Принц — стоит на платформе грузового лифта. Толпа теснится с шутками и насмешками, но не создает давку.

Мелвин ловит обрывки разговоров.

— Надеюсь, Фран не участвует.

— Eh, futile hope! They certainly will be, if there are any ostriches — and there are _always_ ostriches.

— La Troupe est hors de la ville.

— Это еще ничего не значит. Может, они специально выехали, чтобы заранее подготовиться.

— Хммм… Думаешь, Corvo примет участие? Мне бы хотелось. Слишком давно у нас не было техноманта для такого.

— Ce serait génial. _Nameless_ me manque.

Мелвин пытается следить за разговором, хоть это и нелегко, ноктианцы нередко говорят на разных родных языках без перевода и при этом понимают друг друга... Он едва не пропускает тот факт, что они говорят о _нем_.

В тунике становится слишком жарко.

Мелвин пытается отойти от говорящих и решительно смотрит прямо перед собой. На Дандоло.

Принц с улыбкой поднимает руки, и толпа стихает.

— Что ж, друзья мои. Я знаю, что последний раз был давно, поэтому нет причин откладывать. Будут три основные группы…

Звучит смесь стонов и радостных возгласов.

— ...по несколько команд в каждой. Списки уже разосланы, и если вы не уверены, посоветуйтесь со Стражей. Как и всегда, вы можете уточнить список участников только своей группы.

— Фрэнсис примут участие?

Мелвин узнает в этом голосе одного из тех, кого он поймал за обсуждением себя самого.

— Будьте уверены, что приму! — доносится ответ Фрэн, и Мелвин отлично представляет их ухмылку.

Он не знает, что опаснее для вопрошающего: оказаться в одной группе с Фрэн — или же оказаться в любой другой. Волнение толпы заряжает энергией и Мелвина, хотя он до сих пор не понимает, о чем идет речь.

— В этот раз, — продолжает Дандоло, усмехнувшись, — у нас есть несколько новых правил. Вам объяснят руководители групп. И новый транспорт. Как всегда, команда выбирает своего лидера или лидеров. Маршруты находятся на зашифрованных датападах. — Он хлопает. — Удачной охоты и доброго ветра всем!

Еще одна волна радостных возгласов наполняет Мелвина до краев, хотя он пытается...

Он ощущает взгляд Дандоло и делает несколько шагов к нему, когда толпа расходится с еще большим шумом, чем до объявления.

Дандоло спрыгивает с платформы и уходит в сторону, под один из шатров, где обычно складывают грузы.

— У тебя, вероятно, есть вопросы, — мягко говорит Дандоло, присаживаясь на стойку. Здесь он — именно Дандоло, а не Принц, как несколько мгновений назад. Вблизи он выглядит усталым, с тонкой линией рта. Мелвин предполагает, что он опять не спал ночью.

— Очень много, — соглашается Мелвин. Не его дело спрашивать о здоровье Дандоло или упрекать его за странный режим сна, который не соответствует ритмам города. — Вчера Фрэн сказали мне, что что-то должно случиться, но я все еще не знаю что. Какая-то спортивная игра?

Дандоло улыбается:

— В какой-то мере, хотя это скорее тренировка для серьезного дела. Фрэнсис называет это НПМ.

Мелвин пытается расшифровать:

— Ноктианская...

— ...пиратская муштра, — Дандоло снова улыбается, скорее себе самому или названию Фрэн. — Мародеры редко нападают на большие караваны, но я бы предпочел, чтобы караванщики знали, что и как делать во время атаки.

Особенно сейчас, когда равнины меняются, когда поток фанатиков и отчаявшихся огромен.

Блядь.

— Ты участвуешь? — тихо спрашивает Мелвин. Он хочет... Это просто любопытство, не более того. Он знает, как сильно Дандоло любит равнины.

Дандоло колеблется и машет рукой:

— Поскольку это мое мероприятие... А еще я был заперт слишком долго.

 _А еще_ — _шторм звал тебя на протяжении всего предыдущего сезона_ , думает Мелвин. Он просыпался в неурочные часы, не имея возможности определить время, потому что штормы приносят долгую ночь, — и видел Дандоло на крыше Дворца едва различимым силуэтом. Слушающим, вслушивающимся в ветер. Не посмотревшим на Алые ворота, ни единожды.

— Ты не обязан в этом участвовать, — быстро говорит Дандоло. — Это для…

— Для присягнувших купцов?

Дандоло кивает.

То есть, не для Мелвина.

Но… 

— _Могу_ я поучаствовать?

Дандоло смотрит в сторону, затем снова на него. 

— Да. Если хочешь. Пара дней на равнине, может, неделя. Какую бы команду ты ни выбрал, они будут…

— Я хочу тебя. Я имею в виду… — _Где Шон, чтобы его пнуть?_ — Я хочу в твою команду. Если не возражаешь.

Морщинки усталости на лице Дандоло сглаживаются. 

— В мою? Лидера не выбрали, но... Конечно, corvo. Конечно. Присоединяйся ко мне.

***

Они встречаются с остальной командой в мастерской Ориона — потому что, как предполагает Мелвин, никто просто так не пойдет в мастерскую главного механика. И хотя сейчас время для дневной смены, их встречает Кассиопея, гончая Ориона, показывая, что пещеры пусты за исключением их обычно ночного обитателя. Сам Орион что-то делает на верстаке у дальней стены. Собака щекочет руку Мелвина антеннами, затем рысью бежит к Дандоло, чтобы ее почесали, а когда Орион поворачивается спиной, возвращаясь к работе, Кассиопея получает кусочек сухого гриба.

Мелвин ожидал, что команда нахмурится при его появлении, но они даже не выглядят удивленными. Они кивают и произносят «corvo», и он странным образом чувствует приподнятое настроение. Айя, одна из furiosi и жена Софии, друга-пилота Дандоло, успокаивающе улыбается ему. Дандоло притрагивается к плечу Мелвина на пути к освещенному лампой валуну.

Вместе с Мелвином их тринадцать человек.

Дандоло опирается на камень:

— Голосуем за лидера, да?

— Да ладно, Дандоло, — стонет кто-то из группы. Голос звучит до странности знакомо. Может, кто-то из стражников? — Ты один из лучших пилотов и караванщиков во всем городе и, может быть, вообще в истории…

— И это _ничего_ не значит, — прерывает другой голос.

За кругом света стоит большой… Мелвин совершенно точно их не знает. Их руки скрещены на груди, ноги широко расставлены — Мелвин передвигается ближе к Дандоло.

Но Дандоло даже не напрягается:

— Ниббио прав. Мои прошлые достижения не должны влиять на это мероприятие. Кроме того, мои обязанности часто не позволяют мне выходить с караванами.

— И он _пилот_ , — замечает Ниббио (Мелвин полагает, что это его торговое имя), многозначительно глядя на Дандоло, — что не стоит ни гроша, если мы страусиная команда.

Страусиная команда. Мелвин размышляет, было ли решение присоединиться мудрым. Он _плох_ в вопросах страусов.

Айя проходит мимо враждебного купца к Дандоло и берет с камня планшет:

— Если тебе неймется, мы можем взглянуть на наш сценарий, прежде чем выбирать руководителя группы.

Ниббио фыркает, но не возражает.

Айя обходит команду, собирая сигилы, — для разблокировки датапада, полагает Мелвин. Похоже, всё это мероприятие разрабатывалось весь сезон штормов или вроде того? И Мелвин был настолько слеп, что не заметил…

Ослепленный близостью Дандоло.

Айя протягивает Мелвину планшет.

— У меня нет метки, госпожа Айя, — тихо говорит он.

Она приподнимает бровь:

— Ты уверен? Ладно. — Она поворачивает планшет к себе, и раздается короткий сигнал. — Хм. Мы… парусная команда и добыча, — выражение ее лица становится кислым. — Вот радость-то. Надеюсь, мы не столкнемся с Фрэн, это было бы _жестоко_.

Ниббио не сводит глаз с Дандоло, а Мелвин продолжает наблюдать за ними, слушая Айю только вполуха.

— Наш маршрут пролегает через Плато Солнца к Лампланду, а потом… Кто, черт возьми, это рассчитывал?! Поездка ровная, но ветры _безумные!_ Кто-нибудь вообще знает местность?

Мелвин смотрит на нее. Она в тревоге поднимает глаза, поворачивается к команде. Большинство качает головами.

Дандоло явно расслабляется:

— Я знаю. Был там. Что там после Лампланда?

— Огигские уступы. Паон, это опасно. Даже с учетом того, что сезон штормов миновал… Ты и сам знаешь. Там ветры не утихают никогда.

— Я знаю, — тихо говорит Дандоло.

Ниббио подходит к нему:

— Это твоих рук дело! Ты решил показать, что все еще пилот, даже если не водил караваны сезонами!

— Маршруты разрабатываются любыми желающими членами Совета, — говорит Дандоло. Его голос нейтральный, но лед проступает по краям слов. — И они распределяются по командам случайным образом.

— Ага, как будто ты...

Мелвин встает между ними:

— Дандоло сказал свое слово. Ты обвиняешь его во лжи? 

Если он что-то и знает о ноктианцах, так это то, что ложь — серьезное обвинение. Особенно по отношению к Дандоло, который известен за то, что всегда говорит правду.

(Мелвин знает, как Дандоло лгал, чтобы защитить свой город и Зака.)

— А ты! Ты даже не присягал!

Внимание купца перешло на него. Хорошо. 

— Где-нибудь сказано, что я не могу участвовать?

— Тебя не было в списках!

— Есть _правило_ , Ниббио, — говорит Айя, — согласно которому команда может привлекать помощь извне. Так что захлопни хлебало, и не ломай все еще до того, как начнется соревнование. Нам нужно выбрать лидера. Предложения? 

Один из других торговцев говорит: «Дандоло». А потом то же имя произносят остальные, в том числе Айя.

За исключением Ниббио.

— Fradelo, — говорит Дандоло, — даю слово, это совпадение. Но, как выразилась Айя, маршрут трудный. У нас есть, — он берет у Айи планшет, — солидный «груз», и нам понадобятся как минимум три тяжелых паруса. Это поможет справиться с ветром, но будет нелегко. Я знаю местность, и я певе...

— Это выдумка.

Дандоло не поводит и бровью:

— Так или иначе, я могу нас провести.

— А скажи нам, _когда_ именно ты путешествовал по этому маршруту?

— Во время поджогов, ты, sacco di...

— _Сестра_ , — Дандоло говорит негромко, но слово звучит резко, словно порыв ветра. Айя замолкает.

Ниббио кажется встревоженным информацией о поджогах.

Ярость Марса.

— Прошли сезоны, — бормочет Ниббио. Пристально изучает каменный пол под своими сандалиями.

— У меня отличная память, — говорит Дандоло, и теперь его голос снова нормальный. — И я отслеживаю подземные толчки. Обещаю, что не загоню нас в овраг.

Ниббио смотрит на Дандоло. Потом отводит взгляд прочь, скребя сандалией об пол:

— Если загонишь — это будет на твоей совести.

Дандоло наклоняет голову:

— Будет. Спасибо, Ниббио. — Он хлопает ладонями. — Хорошо, мы выезжаем… — он снова смотрит на планшет, — за три часа до восхода солнца. Соберите снаряжение. Не забудьте взять термоодежду и одеяла: ветер там ледяной. Проверьте очки и возьмите достаточное количество ребризеров. Подойдут третьего класса. Собираемся в Доках Золотых ворот в полночь.

— Чьи паруса будем брать?

— Мои. Пять тяжелых симов, три легких асимов.

— Твое имущество принадлежит городу, — замечает Ниббио, — пока ты являешься Принцем.

— Оно всегда принадлежит городу. Но сейчас я просто Паон, — отвечает Дандоло, а затем обращается к другим: — Котаро, Инбэ, провизия и вода на вас.

— В это время кротов должно быть много, предлагаю взять гарпуны.

— Так и сделаем. Айя...

Мелвин слушает указания. Он едва поспевает, и в конце концов, это купцы тут эксперты, а не он. Он задается вопросом, есть ли место в поездке для него. Он не хочет быть обузой.

Когда остальная часть команды уходит, он подходит к Дандоло:

— Что я должен делать? Стоит ли мне участвовать?

Глаза Дандоло полны тепла. 

— В караване каждому есть место. Моя задача — помочь тебе его найти. — Он берет Мелвина за руку и сжимает. — Ты должен поспать пару часов до полуночи. Я тебя разбужу, не волнуйся.

— Я никогда… — Конечно, очевидно, что он никогда не ездил на песчаном парусе вот так, в настоящем караване. — Я не хочу быть грузом.

— Ты не будешь, — Дандоло подносит руку Мелвина к губам, и сердце Мелвина замирает, когда тот целует костяшки его пальцев. Затем Дандоло уходит к лифту, оставляя Мелвина ошеломленным.

Он делает шаг следом.

— Corvo! Задержись на минутку.

Кассиопея приближается вместе со своим хозяином, и Мелвин наклоняется, чтобы почесать ей между пластинами.

Орион стоит перед ним, скрестив на груди руки, густо покрытые татуировками. Мелвин чувствует себя как следует оцененным.

— Значит, это ты — тот самый, — говорит наконец механик.

— Тот самый…

— Его избранный. Тот, кто выбрал его.

Мелвин смотрит в сторону. Ах, это. 

— Это… не точно.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь, — Орион пожимает плечами, затем наклоняется вперед. Как это говорят ноктианцы? Пилоты — люди ветра и равнин, Орион же — от земли. — Тебе лучше присмотреть за ним, техномант.

Звучит очень похоже на угрозу. 

— Я слышал, что ты… не одобряешь его, — осторожно произносит Мелвин.

— Мои личные предпочтения не мешают мне осознавать тот факт, что Ноктис процветает с ним в качестве нашего _Doge_ , — Орион произносит это слово иначе, чем другие. — Город — для него все, Принц он или нет — и так легко поступить неправильно по правильным причинам.

Мелвин думает о полковнике Викторе.

— Правда. И так легко объяснять такие поступки правильными причинами.

— Ты понимаешь это. Хорошо. Так вот, присмотри за ним.

Мелвин уверен, что за этими словами таится невысказанная угроза в случае, если он подведет.

— Присмотрю, Мастер Орион.

Механик хмурится, постукивает ногой:

— Я не единственный, кто его не одобряет.

Мелвин кивает:

— Ниббио. Каков… характер их конфликта?

— Не я это должен рассказывать. Просто… Позаботьтесь о Дандоло. Он нужен людям. Особенно сейчас.

Мелвин снова кивает.

— Я позабочусь.

— Bene. — Орион колеблется, затем прижимает кончики пальцев правой руки к губам, касается ими груди Мелвина и только потом отходит. — Идти. Тебе надо отдохнуть.

***

Мелвин возвращается во дворец через один из боковых входов, ведущих прямо к балкону.

Орион — известный отшельник, у него немного друзей. Он не одобряет Принца и даже голосовал в Совете против некоторых его предложений.

Но благословение Ориона остается. Как и требования.

Мелвин качает головой, выходит на балкон, ища Дандоло, затем идет в альков.

— Дандоло, что мне надеть в поездку?

— Хм, надо подумать. Насколько хороша изоляция вашего комбинезона? …Мелвин?

Мелвин сглатывает и заставляет себя отвести взгляд от обнаженной кожи, мелькающей из-под нижней рубашки, которая задирается, когда Дандоло снимает тунику.

Мелвин кашляет.

— Хороша. Изоляция, я имею ввиду.

— Ты не замерзнешь?

— Смогу даже ночевать без проблем.

— В любом случае тебе не придется проводить ночи в одиночестве…

Мелвин кашляет снова, скрывая смех:

— Мой Принц!

Дандоло тоже смеется, поправляя нижнюю рубашку:

— Но это правда, Мелвин. Ты будешь моим в корабле день и ночь…

— Ох, Тень!

Они смеются до тех пор, пока у них не перехватывает дыхание, и Мелвин ловит Дандоло в объятия, но вскоре сомнения снова охватывают его.

— Ты не возражаешь против моего присутствия? Это затея звучит опасно.

— Каждая поездка каравана опасна, — тихо говорит Дандоло, кладя руку Мелвину на бедро. — Я хочу… поделиться этим с тобой. Этой частью моей жизни.

— Я… — Сказать, что Мелвин польщен, это не сказать ничего. Но что если он станет обузой? Мелвин выскальзывает из рук Дандоло. — Спасибо. Значит, я могу надеть комбез, тунику и брюки?

Дандоло не отвечает сразу, только смотрит на него.

— Да. Это было бы оптимально. И сапоги, если в них тебе удобнее.

Мелвин прикусывает губу.

— Позже... Если мы должны поспать... Можно, я сделаю это здесь? Конечно, это просто логичнее, тебе не надо будет меня искать, и...

— Да. Логичнее. Безусловно. — Дандоло отворачивается, беря планшет, и сердце Мелвина замирает. Он снова сделал что-то не так.

— Тогда я пойду соберу вещи.

Когда Мелвин возвращается на балкон, то находит там Дандоло склонившимся над картами и планшетом. Он спрашивает Дандоло, не хочет ли тот поспать, но Дандоло отвечает, что у него слишком много дел.

Мелвин думает, что не сможет заснуть, закрывает полог над кроватью и прислушивается к приглушенным голосам людей, пришедших, как обычно, к Принцу. И позволяет голосу Дандоло убаюкивать его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Орион и Кас — ОСы от Salmaka =*


	3. Глава 3

Мелвин просыпается, мучимый жаждой, все еще один, без следов Дандоло — за исключением ожидающей его аккуратной стопки снаряжения: платка, очков и маски. Он тревожится, что проспал, но стража его успокаивает. Мелвин, спотыкаясь в относительной темноте города, идет в Доки и видит (как он надеется) песчаные парусы Дандоло: пять нагруженных и три асимметричных легких.

Несколько купцов с парусов приветствуют его. Дандоло по-прежнему нет.

Чтобы убить время, он пытается завязать платок, но, оказывается, это не так просто.

— Это делается по-другому. Я могу помочь, если хочешь.

Он смотрит на торговца. Их головной платок, окрашенный в синий и фиолетовый, идеально завязан, нижняя часть лежит на шее. Полные луны, вплетенные в платок, сверкают.

Мелвин кивает:

— Я был бы очень обязан.

— Ты — часть каравана. Мы работаем вместе. — Купец быстро накидывает платок ему на голову. — Я могу показать во время остановки, как его завязывать разными способами, если желаешь.

— Спасибо. Не думаю, что нас представляли.

Они показывают ему, как закрепить края платка над маской, и отходят.

— Я знаю кто ты. Все знают Мелвина, драгоценного друга Дандоло.

Он опускает взгляд, поглаживая маску:

— Я…

— Я просто дразню. Меня зовут Джая и Прокеллария, обычно я хожу со своими караванами между шахтами.

— А ты… — Мелвин не знает, как задать вопрос, и уместно ли это.

Они снова улыбаются:

— В дни полумесяца я женщина и использую слово «она». В дни полнолуния — нет, и я использую «они».

Мелвин смотрит на их платок, потом тоже улыбается:

— Это прекрасные луны, Джая.

— Льстец. Не позволяй Дандоло так влиять на тебя.

Словно призванный их словами, Дандоло шагает к песчаным парусам. Вместо синей или пурпурной одежды, которую он обычно носит как Принц, на нем туника цвета каньонного песка, и платок уже повязан. Его взгляд на мгновение останавливается на Мелвине, и на лице Дандоло мелькает улыбка. Команда собирается, все тянутся к нему.

— Все готовы? Хорошо. Тогда вылетаем.

Дандоло ведет Мелвина к одному из тяжелых кораблей и показывает, как закрепиться в кресле позади пилота. Кабина — ограниченное пространство, но не удушающе тесное: все части обшивки можно снять, оставив гондолу открытой для стихий. Снаружи и внутри она расписана ноктианскими узорами: линиями, складывающимися в неусыпное Ocio.

Здесь пахнет апельсинами.

Дандоло садится в кресло пилота. Члены команды проверяют радиосвязь (Мелвин спешит поправить наушник) и перебраниваются с Доками. Лифт поднимает корабли.

Толчок — и они катятся все быстрее и быстрее, хотя в темноте Мелвин не может сказать, насколько быстро.

— Паон снова летит! — доносится клич.

— О да, летит, — усмехается Дандоло, и ликующие возгласы звучат в ответ.

Мелвин откидывается назад, когда нарастает ветер, усмехается, глядя на рассыпанную звездную соль.

Он чувствует себя свободным, но в то же время странно... заземленным.

На эти несколько часов все его заботы исчезают, поглощенные тьмой.

— Паон, пой рассвет.

Дандоло мурлыкает. Это звучит так близко и интимно, прямо на ухо Мелвину. 

— Хотел бы я петь под звук твоих барабанов, Прокеллария, но что есть, то есть, — и он поет.

_Up in the morning, up in the evening…_

Солнце встает, превращая паруса в драгоценные крылья, похожие на крылья жуков, сверкающие красным, с вплетенными блестящими нитями, — и голос Дандоло воспевает славу и вызов.

***

Когда время приближается к полудню, другие перехватывают эстафету и поют. Они поют и на официальных языках Изобилия, и на непризнанных, и Мелвин предполагает, что это ради него. Каждый должен участвовать, будь то в припеве или в песнях типа призыв-ответ. Некоторые из песен настолько непристойны, что щеки горят, другие настолько веселые, что Мелвину трудно дышать между приступами смеха.

Теперь он понимает, почему песни и музыка вообще настолько вездесущи в Ноктисе, почему все ноктианцы поют: это часть караванной жизни. В какой-то момент ветер, перекатывание песчаного паруса, едва меняющийся пейзаж убаюкивают пилотов в своего рода транс — а это значит опасность, смерть. Потеря одного паруса может означать потерю всего каравана. Они созависимы и заботятся друг о друге. Пение помогает сосредоточиться.

Мелвин думает, что участие в этой поездке — одна из лучших его идей. Может быть, он научится понимать Ноктис глубже.

Мелвин учит остальных солдатским песням с текстами настолько откровенными, насколько нелепы их сюжеты. Караванщики быстро схватывают их, вплетая его вклад в свой репертуар.

Когда жара становится невыносимой, они останавливаются в тени кратера, стены которого сглажены ветрами. Караван весел, и Мелвин не чувствует себя бесполезным: Айя показывает ему, как превращать паруса в стены палаток, затем он находит лишайник, который помнит из своих военных походов, и добавляет его в готовящееся простое рагу.

Он старается не слишком отвлекаться на вид Дандоло, который тащит полностью загруженный тяжелый песчаный парус в тень: его верхняя туника сброшена, остались жилет и нижняя рубашка. Его мышцы наливаются.

— Тебе не нужно прятаться, Мелвин, — замечает Котаро. 

Мелвин, помогая с обедом, режет лишайник. Он быстро отворачивается от Дандоло. 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Она хихикает:

— Понимаешь. Вы оба — взрослые люди, по обоюдному согласию, так что нет причин скрываться.

— Тебя это не беспокоит? Что я мог бы… — он отбрасывает несъедобные кусочки. — Втираться в доверие?

— Что, вроде, для политической выгоды? Совет не позволит тебе, да и вообще у Принца нет настолько большой власти. Мы были бы рады, если бы ты втирался в его доверие для себя лично.

Мелвин надеется, что тень скроет румянец на его щеках и шее:

— Почему мне кажется, что об этом знает весь город?

— Потому об этом знает весь город.

Мелвин ненадолго останавливается. Затем обрезает стебли.

— Это не так просто, — бормочет он.

Внезапно он чувствует себя не на своем месте. Почему им нужно вторгаться в это дело? Это только между ним и Дандоло. Чем бы оно ни было.

— Он Принц, но это не значит, что ты не можешь быть с ним. Я не знаю, как это происходит в Изобилии...

— Нет. Ты не знаешь. — Он опускает нож. Фраза звучит резко, и Мелвин поднимает глаза, опасаясь, что мог обидеть.

Котаро улыбается:

— Мои извинения. С моей стороны было неуместно… предполагать что-то, особенно о таких личных вещах.

Он поводит плечами:

— Прошу прощения за резкость. Я знаю, что город любит Дандоло, и я… — он разрывает остатки лишайника. — Мы работаем над этим.

— Это все, чего мы могли бы желать.

— Мне жаль, что я не знаю всех правил — не знаю всего о Ноктисе.

Она фыркает:

— Не все _ноктианцы_ знают. У нас есть Свидетели для этого.

— А Дандоло знает?

Она улыбается:

— Дандоло знает. Ноктис — его сердце. Ветра…

— И равнин, — заканчивает Мелвин, снова бросая взгляд на Дандоло: тот складывает парус.

— Он подобен караванщикам древности. Мы были бы дураками, если бы никогда не выбрали его нашим Doxe.

Мелвин наблюдает, как Дандоло делает из парусов еще одну палатку, а затем — Дандоло смотрит прямо на него.

Мелвин отворачивается и сжимает свой небольшой нож. Нет причин, чтобы...

Раздается громкое ругательство. Мелвин вскакивает на ноги, хватаясь за воздух вместо своего посоха.

— Merde, — бормочет Котаро.

— Я проверила их, и стражи Доков засвидетельствовали это! — восклицает Айя, резко указывая на Ниббио.

— Мне немедленно вернуться в Ноктис, чтобы просмотреть документы? — он наклоняется к ней, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что происходит? — голос Дандоло разносится по лагерю; он шагает к ним, привлекая внимание. К себе, Doxe. Он останавливается ровно между ними. — Объяснитесь.

— Паон, этот бл...

— Язык.

— Этот _человек_ утверждает, что я не проверила паруса как следует!

Ниббио не меняет позы, но теперь его взгляд устремлен на Дандоло:

— Может быть, это не твоя вина. Просто песочными парусами Дандоло давно не пользовались.

— Их использовали каждый сезон, — спокойно отвечает Дандоло. — И они проходят регулярные проверки. Высказывай свои претензии.

Ниббио пожимает плечами, но Мелвин чувствует напряжение в его притворной беззаботности. 

— Паруса, должно быть, повреждены. Они не заряжаются должным образом.

Дандоло подходит к waka, наклоняется над сиденьем пилота, затем выпрямляется:

— Батареи полностью заряжены.

— Они заряжаются неравномерно. И ты хорошо знаешь, Дандоло, насколько важна такая деталь.

Дандоло кивает:

— Знаю. Но придется рискнуть и продолжать, а затем провести полную диагностику, когда вернемся домой…

Мелвин сжимает пальцы в кулак.

— Нам не нужно ждать. Я могу проверить целостность солнечных нитей, — говорит он, глядя только на Дандоло. — Мы делаем так с нашей униформой.

Дандоло кивает без колебаний:

— Пожалуйста, Мастер Мелвин.

Формальность не ускользает от внимания Мелвина. Он подходит к судну, берет парус и касается кромки. Ток течет равномерно, без помех. Мелвин делает шаг назад:

— Солнечные нити не повреждены.

Дандоло кивает:

— Спасибо, Мастер Мелвин. Конечно, Ниббио, ты беспокоишься об этой поездке, поэтому ты, должно быть… слишком осторожен. Спасибо за такую бдительность.

Ниббио не выглядит счастливым, но молчит.

***

— Ты наконец-то можешь спать в соответствии со своими внутренними часами, но отказываешься? — Мелвин садится на теплый валун рядом с Дандоло и накрывает его плечи термоодеялом.

— Это традиция, своего рода суеверие: первым дежурит лидер каравана.

Мелвин застывает:

— Должен ли я уйти?

— Нет, — Дандоло улыбается. — Я не обязан делать это в одиночестве.

Мелвин протягивает ему шуршащий тканевый мешочек, и его сердце трепещет от улыбки на лице Дандоло.

— Ты принес апельсины?

— Я думал, что ты не возьмешь их, они не первостепенной важности, и у меня все равно меньше снаряжения, чем у других, так что…

— Спасибо. И, — говорит Дандоло, запуская руку в мешочек, — прошу прощения за все это. Я действительно надеялся вывезти тебя однажды, показать равнины и караванную жизнь, но с этой чепухой… — Он отправляет апельсин в рот.

— Я служил много лет, я видел равнины.

Дандоло поникает лицом, и Мелвин добавляет:

— Но не так. Спасибо, что взял меня сюда. 

Он склоняется к плечу Дандоло. Они вместе проводят первое ночное бдение.

***

После того как им приходит смена, Дандоло и Мелвин успевают немного поспать, а когда жар спадает, команда сворачивает лагерь и снова выходит — и Мелвин понимает всеобщую озабоченность: ветер хлещет паруса так злобно, что он опасается, что их может смести. Но этого не происходит: их направляют загадочные инструкции Дандоло, и страх Мелвина утихает, уступая место изумлению и уважению к навыкам пилотов. И к чувству ветра Дандоло. Весь караван слушает Дандоло — не потому, что он просто хорош в своем деле. Он один из лучших.

Некоторые вещи начинают обретать смысл.

Вечер проходит тихо. Они останавливаются в пещере, и хоть палатки им не нужны, все достают одеяла. Некоторые устраиваются в своих гондолах, другие предпочитают размять ноги за пределами своих кораблей, хотя снаружи довольно каменисто.

Дандоло снова берет на себя первую вахту после ужина из кротятины с травами, и Мелвин остается с ним.

Проходящая мимо Айя качает головой:

— Ты беспокойный и, духи свидетели, плохо спишь в городе, Паон, а теперь, когда ты не дома, у тебя опять сна ни в одном глазу.

Дандоло бросается в нее каменной крошкой, а она, смеясь, уклоняется. И Мелвин задается вопросом. О человеке, который принадлежит равнинам и людям его города, Марсу, Лабиринту, Ноктису. О купце, караванщике, Принце.

Мелвин всегда считал себя солдатом, а в худшие дни — живым оружием. Он был воспитан в Источнике, где с самого начала ему твердили, что он принадлежит Изобилию, разумом и телом (Мать-Изобилие никогда и не предполагала, что у него есть сердце). Они, бывало, ссорились с Шоном из-за определений, потому что, несмотря на всю горечь в дальнейшем, когда Изобилие наконец вонзила свои когти в Шона, тот всегда определял техномантов как людей (неважно, какие роли им навязывались — под всем этим они оставались людьми). Шон определял их так из любви, когда мог ее почувствовать, и назло — когда не мог.

Как-то Шон сказал: если мы определяем себя так же, как _они_ определяют нас, то мы действительно всего лишь инструменты и заслуживаем того, что получаем.

Во время размолвок с Дандоло Мелвин называл себя солдатом из гордости.

Перед тем, как прийти в Ноктис, Мелвин дал единственное определение легендарному мифическому городу: свобода. Свободу и Ноктис было легко связать: Мелвин знал, что никогда не достигнет ни того, ни другого (потому что ни того, ни другого не существовало, не для него).

Реальность Ноктиса оказалась намного _больше_. Это перекресток мира, хотя большая часть мира не знает о его существовании. Разные взгляды, мнения, языки, песни, запахи, проблемы, танцы, идеи, причины — все смешивается, сталкивается, переплетается здесь, и так трансформируется. Это чудо, этот город, и не только лишь что-то одно. Изобилие насильно определяет тебя через полезность: Рабочий, Наблюдатель, Торговец, Мансер. Ноктис говорит: пути открыты — выбирай. Отсюда ты можешь попасть куда угодно на Марсе. Изобилие формует тебя своими молотами, как ей надо, — Ноктис видит тебя, признает тебя, становится свидетелем тебя, со всеми твоими недостатками и слабостями, со всеми твоими сильными сторонами, всеми гранями; он находит место для тебя и _в_ тебе, как сам Ноктис нашел место в великих каньонах. Ноктис дает тебе выбрать имя. Ты можешь остановиться только на одном — или иметь множество. Ноктис запомнит их все и забудет те, которые больше тебя не определяют.

— Corvo? О чем ты думаешь?

Мелвин смотрит на Дандоло словно заново. Треугольники на левом ухе Дандоло — знаки гордости, смирения и страсти того, кто вошел в сердце Лабиринта и вернулся. Треугольники под левым глазом — знаки его службы городу в качестве Принца. Наклон бровей, морщинки беспокойства, серебряные нити, подчеркивающие его волосы цвета марсианских дорог, цвета стен Лабиринта.

Мелвин не отводит взгляд. Не хочет отводить.

— Я думаю о твоем городе.

Дандоло улыбается — той самой мягкой улыбкой, при которой его глаза сияют.

— Он может быть твоим, если ты позволишь.

Мелвин думает о дарах: даре имени, _птичьем_ имени; даре песен и танцев во время Карнавала, даре городских огней; даре рассыпанной соли звезд, ветров и равнин. Даре терпения. _Выбора_.

— Вот как ты завоевываешь мир, ноктианец, — говорит Мелвин. — Распахнув свой город для каждого.

Дандоло опускает взгляд, и Мелвин внезапно замечает, что его зеленые глаза подведены черным. Затем они снова смотрят на него, теплые и близкие.

— Мне не нужно завоевывать мир, Мелвин. Он уже мой: я принадлежу ему.

Благодаря новым откровениям и всему, что Мелвин уже знает о Ноктисе и Дандоло, он понимает, что эти слова — вовсе не проявление высокомерия. 

— Если бы Изобилие услышала тебя, она бы возмущенно вскрикнула.

— Пусть, — говорит Дандоло. — Она не ценит то, что имеет.

Дандоло говорит о нем? Мелвин не уверен. Солдат в Мелвине понимает это иначе — но если ему и предстоят новые войны, то они уже не будут войнами Изобилия. Мелвин борется за свою семью: за своих отцов, своего младшего брата, за Зака и его компанию. Он не только солдат: с возвращением Шона он полностью осознал, что он действительно брат, и, сбрасывая бремя неуверенности и страхов беженца, Мелвин задается вопросом… Кем еще он может быть.

Мелвин тянется к руке Дандоло. Их плечи накрыты одеялом, и они держатся близко, чтобы оно не соскользнуло.

***

Утром Мелвин выпутывается из тяжелых теплых объятий Дандоло и выбирается из гондолы, чтобы проверить еще несколько парусов, а когда Котаро борется с печкой, Мелвин запускает ту искрой. Странно использовать техномантию в таких простых вещах — способами, которые не служат разрушению (он думает о восторге Дандоло от его «сверкающих» пальцев, который тот выражает каждый раз, когда они соприкасаются).

Дандоло выходит из корабля, роскошно потягиваясь, его нижняя рубашка не скрывает размеров, как повседневная одежда, и задирается на животе.

Мелвин ловит его взгляд. Дандоло ухмыляется, и Мелвин смотрит в сторону, а его лицо пылает.

Дандоло сразу же начинает собирать вещи, хватая по пути мимо импровизированной кухни холодное мясо, помогая другим, задавая вопросы и отвечая на них. Ниббио зовет Дандоло для уточнения маршрута, и кажется, что на данный момент их конфликт исчерпан.

Мелвин отмечает закономерности. Лидеры каравана здесь не для контроля, и караван не их собственность. Их выбирают за способность видеть в людях различные навыки, находить каждому место. Никто не бывает бесполезным — лидер прилагает усилия, чтобы раскрыть таланты каждого.

Ноктис, понимает Мелвин, — это караван, только в гораздо большем масштабе. Принц не хозяин — и если он начнет думать иначе, весь Совет — фактически, весь Ноктис — его остановит. Принц ведет их через штормы, чувствуя малейшее изменение ветра, признавая опыт экспертов в определенных областях и следя за тем, чтобы этот опыт применялся, чтобы весь караван выжил. Но навыки — это не только внешнее, и ценность человека заключается не только в «полезности»: никто не является ненужным или же расходным материалом, потому что караван — это люди. Это не транспорт, не дома, не товары — это пилоты, охотники, торговцы, певцы, не дающие заснуть пилотам, и рассказчики, несущие знания о равнинах и звездах; это блестящая идея и добрый голос, это признание того, что ты значим уже потому, что существуешь. Без тебя мир меньше и тише.

Они снова в движении; ветра поют, и Мелвин поет им в ответ.

Он задается вопросом, встретятся ли они вообще с «врагами». Но поездка вполне хороша, по крайней мере, для него.

Еще одна полуденная остановка — и он чувствует перемену.

Хаос остановки уже привычен, и кажется, что эту перемену никто не замечает — но в Дандоло есть настороженность; он не сразу отвечает, когда к нему обращаются. Прислушивается к чему-то далекому.

— Что-то не так, — говорит Джая, заставляя Мелвина отвлечься от наблюдения за Принцем.

Дандоло стоит у края тени от холма, возле которого они остановились, и смотрит вдаль, линия его плеч красива, но напряжена. Он гладит в руке небольшой камень.

Мелвин смотрит на Джаю:

— Ты веришь в его… способности?

— Ты имеешь в виду, в него как в певца песков? — улыбаются они.

Мелвин опускает взгляд:

— Прошу прощения за свое невежество, я не хотел обидеть.

— Нет оскорбления в незнании, только в нежелании знать. И в это не нужно верить — потому что это правда, реальность. Наделишь ли ты это дополнительным смыслом — решать тебе. Я караванщик: умею доверять инстинктам пилота. Я знаю, что нужно доверять инстинктам певца песков и опыту Дандоло. Марс любит его. — Они снова улыбаются, когда Мелвин поднимает взгляд. — Ты тоже ему доверяешь.

— Да, — говорит он просто. Это так легко сказать почти незнакомому человеку, но незнакомость — иллюзия: Ноктис знает его, а Ноктис — это люди, не стены.

— Так же, как он доверяет тебе.

— Он очень… проницательный, — бормочет Мелвин, и его лицо внезапно вспыхивает.

— В большинстве случаев — да.

Он ломает голову над значением услышанного, когда атмосфера меняется и Дандоло кричит:

— Засада!

Мелвин бросается к Дандоло, уже присевшему с двумя ножами в руках.

Покрытая глиной фигура в лохмотьях мчится к Дандоло с ржавой пилой в руке, а Мелвин слишком медленный, слишком медленный…

Совершенно точно, все это — не часть тренировки: Мелвин сомневается, что Дандоло полоснет по ногам кого-то знакомого.

Мысли Мелвина прерывает другая фигура, движущаяся к нему. Мелвин отправляет ее на землю ударом по ребрам, перчатки техноманта придают массы, и кости поддаются. Тело хрипит — но сразу же пытается вскочить на ноги, дико рыча, и Мелвин ловит взгляд, который совсем не похож на взгляд человека. Он посылает резкий заряд в их сердце. Нападавший замирает.

У него нет времени добраться до паруса за винтовкой и посохом; только одна мысль пульсирует в его голове: он должен быть с Дандоло, чтобы защитить его. Мелвин заряжает кулак, отправляет другого нападающего на землю и, наконец, оказывается рядом с Дандоло, падая вместе с ним на песок.

— Это часть муштры? — спокойно спрашивает он, выбивая землю из-под ног очередного нападающего, в то время как Дандоло вгоняет нож тому под ребра. Кровь проливается на песок.

— Нет, — Дандоло вскакивает, вонзая второй нож в живот другого, разворачивается, бросая куда-то небольшое лезвие, и в ответ доносится вой.

— Вниз, павлин! — командует незнакомый голос, и Мелвин дергает Дандоло обратно в песок, бросаясь на него сверху.

Выстрелы рассекают воздух.

Все замолкает.

— Как ты, Паон? — грохочет над ними тот же командный голос. 

Мелвин скатывается с Дандоло (такого разгоряченного и широкого под ним), но недалеко.

Над ними возвышается коренастая фигура: почти все лицо — заплетенная борода; одежда — лоскуты человека, привыкшего к жизни в движении, на равнинах. Их винтовка матовая, но в хорошем состоянии. Они перебрасывают ее на ремне через плечо и протягивают руку Дандоло. Тот сжимает их предплечье и поднимается.

— Рад встрече, Михаил. Как вы здесь оказались? И спасибо за помощь.

— Прибереги пока свою благодарность. Я прошу прощения.

Дандоло хмурится:

— За что?

Михаил переводят взгляд на караван. На Ниббио.

Ниббио смотрит на Дандоло — и бросается в бег.

Дандоло прыгает к нему и пинает Ниббио под колени, швыряя его в песок. Ниббио не может подняться, потому что Дандоло сжимает его шею.

— Ты _посмел_ , — рычит Дандоло, — подвергнуть опасности своих товарищей по каравану? Из-за мелкой ссоры со мной, ты... 

Остальное Дандоло произносит на густом ноктианском, его лицо искаженное и потемневшее от ярости.

Мелвин бросается к Дандоло, оттаскивая его от Ниббио, отталкивая несмотря на сопротивление. Он знает, что не сможет долго сдерживать Дандоло: он и так слишком силен, а сейчас еще и переполнен яростью.

Поэтому Мелвин входит в поле зрения Дандоло, берет его лицо в ладони (его кожа полыхает). 

— Дандоло, прошу, остановись, ты должен остановиться.

Несколько мгновений тот смотрит прямо сквозь него своими зелеными глазами, такими темными, а затем его лицо сглаживается, дыхание замедляется, он закрывает глаза и накрывает руки Мелвина своими. 

— Ох, corvo, — вздыхает он. Его голос звучит очень устало.

Мелвин касается его лба своим. Дандоло горячий. 

— Ты сдержался. Все в порядке.

— Я не в порядке. 

Они стоят так, в безмолвии, дыша вместе — и Мелвин понимает, что, когда бушевал Дандоло, ветер стих. Затем Дандоло целует ладонь Мелвина и прижимает лицо к его руке, а затем отступает и проходит мимо него.

К Ниббио.

Ниббио удалось сесть, но его руки скользят по песку, когда он видит приближающегося Дандоло.

— Я не трону тебя, — говорит Дандоло голосом, похожим на рокот во время землетрясения. — И я сломаю руку любого, кто осмелится попробовать. Ты предстанешь перед всем Ноктисом и расскажешь нашему городу, как охотно, со злым умыслом подвергал опасности своих товарищей-караванщиков в путешествии, устраивая засаду и направляя в нее караван. Ты расскажешь им, как именно тебе удалось обмануть систему, особенно — распределение маршрутов. И я буду там, в Совете, не как Принц, не как Дандоло, а как Паон, твой товарищ-купец. Они, вероятно, захотят услышать и о том, как ты ввел в заблуждение свою мать, но это решать Совету.

— Паон… — рыдает Ниббио, хватая Дандоло за штаны. — Брат... Они меня изгонят.

Дандоло молчит и остается неподвижен, но Мелвин чувствует...

— А теперь, — говорит Дандоло, — я хочу знать, была ли отправлена сюда еще одна команда.

—Что... я... мой Принц…

Дандоло закрывает глаза, затем открывает их снова, выражение его лица становится незаметно мягче, и он приседает на корточки. 

— Ниббио. Сосредоточься, пожалуйста. Кого-нибудь еще послали сюда? Кто-нибудь еще в опасности? Кроме этих несчастных, — он обводя вокруг рукой, имея в виду мертвых нападавших, понимает Мелвин.

Ниббио сглатывает. Снова глотает, потом опускает глаза. 

— Нет, мой Принц.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. — Дандоло снимает с пояса фляжку и кладет ее на песок рядом с рукой Ниббио. — Пожалуйста, выпей. Ты слишком сильно потеешь, и, если не пить, это приведет к быстрому обезвоживанию. — Он встает, и рука Ниббио отпускает его. — Согласно правилам, мы должны провести голосование. А пока — извините меня. 

Он отходит к холму, хватается за скалу и — так легко — подтягивается и поднимается выше и выше.

Мелвин ловит взгляд Айи, и она кивает в сторону Дандоло.

Мелвину требуется некоторое время, чтобы, держась в тени, найти подходящую тропинку и при этом не потерять Дандоло из виду. Он чувствует себя ужасно неприспособленным: он провел двадцать лет в военных походах, в реальных боях, в горах, пустынях, каньонах — но все они рассматривались как враждебные среды, которых нужно опасаться или которые нужно побеждать и изменять: выровнять, выдолбить, взорвать, изрыть.

Ему кажется, что до прихода в Ноктис, посещения Долины мутантов — до встречи с Дандоло — он вообще не знал Марса.

Он использует эту небольшую прогулку, чтобы успокоиться после боя и эмоционального взрыва после него — хотя прогулки недостаточно. Он бы с удовольствием устроил спарринг с Дандоло, чтобы избавиться от лишней энергии: он знает, что сейчас они оба ею переполнены.

Он почти проходит мимо Дандоло и вздрагивает, когда теплая рука касается его.

Дандоло сидит на выступе в естественной нише — хотя параллельные царапины на стенах заставляют Мелвина подумать о присутствии кротов.

Он садится, когда Дандоло проводит рукой по своему лицу, а затем по косам. Мелвин достает свою фляжку и протягивает ее Дандоло.

— Нет, Мелвин. Ты использовал свои силы...

— У меня все впорядке с водным балансом, и даже слишком много заряда. Пей.

Тот берет флягу. Мелвин не отводит взгляда от обнаженного горла. Дандоло даже не успел как следует завязать свой платок, и тот свободно лежит на его шее и плечах.

— Я потерял контроль, — тихо говорит Дандоло.

— Нет. Ты удержался. Ты не убил его. Ты не поднял на него руку.

Дандоло не отвечает сразу, пробегая взглядом по панораме. Мелвин смотрит на него.

— В течение нескольких часов я чувствовал парочку, преследующую нас, — наконец произносит Дандоло. — Я думал, что это кроты. Здесь так много кротов, — он опускает голову.

Мелвин сжимает его плечо. Оно твердое, словно камень.

— Они доведены до звериного состояния. Мародеры, — говорит Дандоло. — И это моя вина.

— Как это может быть твоей виной?

— Меня там не было. Я не помогал им, когда им можно было помочь.

Мелвин стискивает зубы. Затем говорит, пытаясь выдержать спокойный тон:

— Дандоло, ты не можешь помочь всем. И если ты будешь истязать себя за каждое горе этого мира, ты сгоришь и тогда уж точно не сможешь помочь ни одной душе.

Дандоло накрывает его руку; его ладонь сухая и большая, с длинными пальцами и с мозолями от путешествий и песка. 

— Ты, конечно, прав, но я…

— Несешь личную ответственность за страдания других. Я знаю. Если бы здесь были Фрэнсис, они бы на тебя накричали.

В ответ Мелвин получает фырканье, и рука Дандоло сжимает его ладонь:

— И ты здесь напоминаешь мне об их криках.

— Мастер Орион, я уверен, тоже мог бы сказать тебе много крепких слов. Караван в порядке, Дандоло.

— Но были потеряны жизни, — он вздыхает.

Мелвин решает, что должен перестать настаивать на обратном — пока что.

— Прости меня за чрезмерное любопытство, но почему Ниббио настолько против тебя? Зачем ему все это? И как ему удалось завербовать этих... людей, чтобы устроить нам засаду?

— Он тоже был мародером много лет назад. Как и его мать.

Понимание занимает у Мелвина мгновение:

— Михаил.

— Да. Они из Изобилия. Мародерствуй или голодай, или возвращайся в «реабилитационные» лагеря. Ниббио родился в одном из таких.

— И ты встретил их во время охоты на мародеров.

Дандоло кивает. Он снимает руку Мелвина с плеча, держит ее между ладонями, потирая костяшки пальцев, словно чтобы успокоиться. 

— Я дал им денег, предложил место в Ноктисе, но они хотели бродить свободно, поэтому продолжили скитаться. Уже после того, как мы сожгли тот лагерь, который Михаил так хорошо знали. Куда Изобилие отправляло детей.

— Ниша, — тихо говорит Мелвин.

— Ниша, моя девочка, — подтверждает Дандоло. — И многих других. Михаил привели своего сына к Ноктису, надеясь, что тот найдет здесь лучшую жизнь, что тот остепенится, но я… — Он снова проводит рукой по косам.

— Это потому, что вы спасли Нишу вовремя, но не спасли Ниббио?

Дандоло пожимает плечами:

— Отношения с людьми никогда не бывают простыми, даже они наполнены ненавистью и гневом. Поверь мне, проще управлять парусом во время шторма. Я — легкая цель. В этих набегах и в сожжении лагеря приняли участие полсотни человек, но гнев Ниббио направлен только на меня. Это и хорошо: он не причиняет вреда никому больше, и я, безусловно, могу взять на себя его гнев, как и гнев любого другого. Не в первый раз, не в единственный и не в последний.

На нем тяжесть всего города. Дандоло очень силен, но у каждого есть предел.

Маловероятно, что Дандоло откажется от этой ноши — так что Мелвин поможет ему ее нести.

— Как бы там ни было, он подвергал опасности других.

— Подвергал. Это и моя вина. Нам стоит вернуться к остальным.

Мелвин сжимает руки Дандоло, останавливая его, и Дандоло задерживается, смотрит на него — и Мелвин нежно целует его и понимает, что даже не осознавал, как сильно ему нужен этот поцелуй. Чтобы удостовериться в том, что Дандоло жив, и сам Мелвин жив — и пока он жив, он может помогать Дандоло, защищая его, бросая ему вызов, когда это необходимо. Дандоло на вкус сладкий, как апельсин, и пахнет песком, промасленной кожей кабины и металлом.

Дандоло прижимает его ближе, и Мелвин снова обнимает Дандоло, одной рукой за спину, а другой за его тяжелые косы.

Их поцелуй — касание губ и совместное дыхание.

— Мне очень жаль, — бормочет Дандоло, когда поцелуй угасает. — Ты в порядке?

Странно быть спрошенным о таком. Год назад никто бы и не поинтересовался, хотя некоторые хотели бы. Какая польза от таких вопросов, если все знали ответ, знали, что с этим ничего не поделать?

— Я цел и невредим. 

Волосы Дандоло пахнут апельсиновым маслом, жаром и солью земли.

Мелвин хочет сказать… Он не знает, что именно. Это что-то, что хочет быть выраженным, хочет стать услышанным. Всего несколько минут назад Мелвин убивал людей. Он чувствует себя убийцей — он _и_ _есть_ убийца — и мысленная акробатика после убийства привычна, рутинна. Но что незнакомо — он не ощущает себя _оружием_. Он убил, чтобы защитить свое. Вот и все.

— Возвращаемся к ним? — тихо спрашивает Мелвин. Он вроде бы должен чувствовать себя незащищенным здесь, на равнинах, с медленно нарастающим дневным зноем, с Марсом, окружающим его, и без защиты купола над головой. Но вместо этого он чувствует себя в безопасности — настолько, насколько это возможно, с человеком, с которым он иногда ругается, но который большую часть времени заставляет его трепетать, — в его руках; уязвимым, теплым, очень человечным.

Все это очень хочется озвучить, но Мелвин не знает, как подобрать слова. Он никогда не умел говорить.

— Да. Нам стоит вернуться.

Они спускаются к каравану, и Мелвин наблюдает, как Дандоло с каждым шагом плавно меняется, как ветер и песок, с которыми он говорит.

— Вы готовы голосовать? — спрашивает Дандоло у каравана.

— Да, — кивает один из караванщиков, имя которого Мелвин забыл. — Мы возвращаемся в Ноктис и выносим этот вопрос на Большой Совет. Кто за?

Хор согласных звучит в тени — но голос Дандоло не присоединяется к ним. Его взгляд направлен на Ниббио, теперь сидящего на ama своего паруса и сжимающего фляжку Дандоло в руке. Михаил стоит рядом с ним.

— Ты не голосуешь за, Паон? — спрашивает Джая, приподняв брови.

— Нет, — просто отвечает Дандоло.

Ниббио поднимает взгляд.

— Что ты предлагаешь? То, что сделал Ниббио...

— …подорвало доверие каравана, я этого не отрицаю. Но мы должны учитывать последствия. Если мы так сделаем, наиболее вероятным приговором для него будет изгнание.

— Надо думать, — ворчит кто-то.

— _Однако_ , — подчеркивает Дандоло, — мы должны помнить о событиях, происходящих в нашем городе. Ниббио был когда-то беженцем. Неважно, что с тех пор прошли годы, и сейчас он купец. Изоляционисты воспользуются этой возможностью в любом случае.

— И твой трон дрогнет, — говорит Ниббио, вставая и подходя ближе. — Поскольку это ты поручился за меня.

Эффект от его резких слов смазывается фляжкой Дандоло, которую Ниббио все еще сжимает.

— Думай все, что тебе нравится, — говорит Дандоло со спокойствием неба на закате. — Что я забочусь о личной выгоде, политической власти, что я делаю это назло тебе… Но я _не позволю_ кучке кротоголовых идиотов погрузить мой город в хаос и _не позволю_ закрыть Ноктис. И если для этого мне придется простить тебя, я сделаю это. Я сказал свое слово, — он оглядывается, его глаза горят, и его голос — это голос не Принца, а onekorokī. — Решай, whānau. Я подчинюсь голосованию, но вам стоит все это учесть.

— Его нельзя пускать ни в один караван, — отмечает другой купец.

— Нет, его нельзя пускать в _мои_ караваны, — отвечает Дандоло. — Его обида носит личный характер. Не так ли, Ниббио? Вместо всего этого ты мог бы вызвать меня на бой. Ты бы не потратил время зря.

— Я не хочу смерти, — бормочет Ниббио.

— Не хочешь? — Дандоло смотрит прямо на него. — Обычай позволяет нам оставить тебя здесь, с ними, — он кивает на уложенные рядом тела. — Как ты планировал выжить в засаде? Надеялся, что они пощадят тебя, пока будут убивать нас, а что потом? Ты бы взял паруса и стал разбойником? Надеясь, что никто не узнает о твоем участии? Или что, ты думал, мы сможем отбиться с поддержкой твоей матери? Поэтому Михаил здесь? А потом мы вернулись бы в Ноктис и осудили меня как лидера, идущего на ненужный риск из тщеславия? Ноктис знает о моих недостатках, и поверьте мне, я более чем способен сам испортить свою репутацию настолько сильно, что ты даже мечтать об этом не можешь. Если бы ты бросил мне вызов, а потом проиграл, твоя гордость пострадала бы, но никто бы не заподозрил тебя в грязных мазинациях, поскольку Ноктис знает о твоей враждебности ко мне. Безрассудство, юноша, безрассудство и эгоизм — думать, что весь мир против тебя — ты прекрасная жертва для изоляционистов. Я хотел для тебя лучшего. Я разочарован.

Мелвин сомневается, что если бы Дандоло поднял руку на Ниббио, это произвело бы такой же разрушительный эффект, как произвели эти слова. Глаза Ниббио бегают из стороны в сторону, но это не скрывает их влажного блеска.

— Я дал тебе твое имя, — устало говорит Дандоло. — Если ты так ненавидишь меня, если ты так ненавидишь свое имя, я заберу его.

— Нет! Оно мое!

— Тогда _владей_ им! Ты больше не бессилен, твой выбор имеет значение, он влияет не только на тебя, но и на весь город! Если ты не хочешь быть в Ноктисе, возьми один из парусов и лети в Тень.

— Ты выгоняешь меня?

Дандоло ненадолго закрывает глаза, затем мягко смотрит на Ниббио:

— Нет. Я только хочу, чтобы ты _сам_ сделал выбор и взял на себя за него ответственность.

— Я... хочу быть частью Ноктиса. — Он смотрит на караванщиков. — То, что я сделал, было непростительно.

— Прощать или нет — решать не тебе, — строго говорит Айя.

Ниббио склоняет голову:

— Да. Ты права. То, что я сделал, было просто… неправильно. Я не думал обо всех последствиях своих действий.

Мелвин бросает взгляд на Михаила. Кажется, в их бороде прячется улыбка, но сложно сказать определенно.

— Я возьму тебя в свои караваны, — говорит Джая. — Ты хороший пилот, и я всегда могу найти место для того, кто сможет убедить сотрудничать даже группу мародеров. — Она обводит взглядом своих кровников. — Дандоло прав: изоляционисты превратили бы это дело из личного в политическое, а втянутые в него невинные люди пострадали бы.

— Клянусь сладкими губами Черноглазого, Дандоло, — бормочет Айя, — если тебе приходится проходить такой лабиринт каждый день, я никогда не хочу становиться Принцем.

Дандоло фыркает.

— Но, — продолжает Айя, — если Джая желает принять Ниббио, я не возражаю. Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты работал под присмотром, нежели бродил по равнине сам по себе. — Она бросает взгляд на Михаила. — Если только…

Те пожимают плечами:

— Я предпочитаю, чтобы он был частью Ноктиса.

— Кто за то, чтобы оставить это как личное? — спрашивает наконец Дандоло.

Хор согласия единодушен.

Мальчик — Мелвин думает, что он, может быть, не намного старше Ниши — опускает взгляд, сжимая пальцы на фляжке.

— Там осталась вода, Ниббио?

Тот поспешно ее возвращает:

— Немного, Паон.

Дандоло забирает ее и идет к телам, затем выливает на них воду до последней капли.

Ниббио хмурится:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Они были людьми; даже если с ними не обращались так в жизни, мы обязаны обращаться с их телами в смерти. Они тоже путешественники, мой мальчик. И я устраиваю им ноктианские похороны путешественников. Здесь много кротов. Они вернут тела стихиям.

Он и возвращается к песчаным парусам, по пути касаясь руки Мелвина. 

— Собираемся! Мы идем домой.


	4. Глава 4

Ниббио сохраняет молчание, но Мелвин замечает, как постепенно караван принимает его обратно. Дандоло разговаривает с Михаилом и их группой, а после Михаил обнимает сына и вместе с товарищами покидает караван.

Мелвин наблюдает за Ниббио по солдатской привычке, из-за необходимости защищать Дандоло — и восхищается. Айя права: политика — это лабиринт, все в ней — лабиринт, поэтому Мелвину всегда было легче уйти на фронт и оставаться там. Он не думает, что когда-нибудь сможет понять всех деталей политики Ноктиса, не говоря уже о том, что он вырос не в этом городе. Дандоло должен — и _может_ — принимать во внимание всё: различные фракции и отдельных знакомых ему лиц, и последствия своих собственных и чужих действий, и место Ноктиса в большом мире, а также учитывать чрезвычайные ситуации... Не позволять личным чувствам мешать и ослеплять — но руководствоваться своими принципами. Дандоло не единоличный правитель Ноктиса, но нужно учитывать и другие вещи: его действия как Паона, купца; его действия как Дандоло, частного лица; его действия, слова как onekorokī. Находить правильные слова и жесты — и остаться в здравом уме в этом хаосе.

В этом шторме.

А Дандоло — очень хороший пилот. Он оседлал шторм, вошел в самое сердце Лабиринта в разгар сезона штормов и вернулся.

Что Мелвин может предложить такому человеку?..

Мелвин не поет, когда они летят обратно, и, возможно, Дандоло замечает его настроение, потому что внезапно пение одного из пилотов стихает и в наушнике Мелвина звучит голос Дандоло:

— Что-то не так, corvo?

— Нет. Я... думаю.

— О чем?

Он не сразу отвечает, размышляя, что он может сказать:

— Что ты хочешь от меня?

Канал надолго замолкает. И хотя Дандоло находится в кресле пилота на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Мелвина, ему кажется, что это расстояние бесконечно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал бояться.

Мелвин хмурится:

— Я не боюсь.

— Тогда я прошу прощения за свое предположение.

Снова тишина, но Мелвин слышит, что канал не отключен.

— Иметь выбор, — тихо говорит он, — это тяжелая ноша, Дандоло.

— Да, corvo. Я хорошо это знаю. Возможность выбора пугает.

Мелвин смотрит в сторону, на проносящийся мимо Марс — Марс, которого он раньше не знал.

— Дандоло?

— Да, Мелвин?

— Свобода оказалась и горькой, и сладкой, но в некоторых вещах я не хочу иметь выбора.

Его сердце колотится в горле, и он едва успевает закончить предложение. Интересно, поймет ли Дандоло — в то время как сам Мелвин не понимает всего этого в полной мере.

Это не то, что хочет быть услышанным, но эти слова могут проложить путь к тому откровению.

— Понятно, — звучит ответ.

Других слов не следует, но канал остается открытым, и Мелвин задремывает под тихие команды Дандоло каравану и под негромкий — или воображаемый — звук дыхания Дандоло.

***

Они идут с короткой остановкой ночью для смены пилотов — всех кроме Дандоло. Мелвин не заступает не потому, что не умеет пилотировать (он делает мысленную заметку, чтобы разобраться подробнее, это полезный навык), а потому, что Дандоло именно тот, кто ведет их сквозь тьму и сильный ветер. Мелвин беспокоится за Дандоло, но доверяет решению каравана.

Когда звезды разливаются, он берет на себя пение.

Они возвращаются в Ноктис рано утром, и Мелвин воодушевлен близостью города.

Паруса останавливаются на одном из скрытых лифтов, и несколько пилотов покидают кабины — но не Дандоло, и Мелвин тоже не хочет выходить. Он закрывает глаза и ощущает: этот момент, запахи песчаного паруса — кожи, масла, металла и легкого аромата апельсинов.

— Дандоло. Я бы хотел поговорить.

— После того, как я разберусь с караваном?

— Да. Спасибо.

— Тогда жди меня на балконе.

Мелвин поднимается туда прямо из Доков по извилистым потайным ходам, не заблудившись, и кивает стражникам.

Он садится на тахту, кладет руки на колени, закрывает глаза и слушает — слушает, как Ноктис и Дворец просыпаются с перекличкой стражи и пением ветра в каньоне, слушает звон колокольчиков, далеких шагов по металлу и плитке, скрип лопастей ветряков и легкое хлопанье флажков, гул электричества, который для него скорее ощущение на коже, чем звук.

Он скучает по бескрайним равнинам, чувствует потребность продолжать исследовать их — но он скучал и по городу. Не по Офиру, никогда не по Офиру, но по Ноктису, шумному, непонятному и теплому.

— Хочешь чая? Или вина?

Мелвин медленно открывает глаза и видит Дандоло, идущего по балкону. Его шаги небыстрые, а движениям рук не хватает обычной плавности. Он, должно быть, измотан: Мелвин осознает, что Дандоло не спал с ночи перед засадой. Но Мелвин ни на чем не настаивает.

Пока что.

— Ты не пьешь.

— Вино для гостей.

— Я гость?

Дандоло останавливается, но не поворачивается к нему:

— Ты друг.

— Я хочу что-нибудь, что я смогу разделить с тобой. Поэтому, чай, — Мелвин встает и идет помогать.

По предложению Дандоло Мелвин выбирает чайную смесь: среди разных вкусов он останавливается на том, который наполнен апельсинами, с темно-коричневыми листьями пересыпанными яркой цедрой.

Дандоло наполняет чайник листьями и водой, а затем ставит на чайный столик и опирается на него. Коса падает ему на плечо, и Мелвину очень хочется ее коснуться.

— O čem přemýšlíš, havrane?

— O tobě, — говорит он тихо. — A o sobě.

Он выбирает чашки из ряда на столе: одну зеленой неглазурованой глины, другую когда-то разбитую, но теперь скрепленную металлическими скобами. Он ставит их и чайник на поднос и берет его в руки.

— Иди сюда. Тебе следует сесть.

Они устраиваются на тахте, поднос ставят на другую — и Мелвин думает о первой ночи, которую они провели вместе, здесь, с чаем и слишком многими вещами, сказанными и понятыми неправильно.

— Еще раз спасибо, — говорит Мелвин, наполняя чашку Дандоло, — за то, что взял меня в путешествие, даже при всей его непредсказуемости. 

— Можно точно предсказать две вещи: проход каравана и движение песков.

Звучит как ноктианская поговорка. 

— Но ты можешь наблюдать пески… — отмечает Мелвин. — И кроме того, ты определенно _чувствуешь_ их движение, певец песков.

Дандоло усмехается, принимая чашку обеими руками. 

— В некотором роде. Так же, как я могу с большой долей вероятности предсказать, как пойдет поездка. Мне это путешествие было необходимо. Я скучаю по полетам и караванной жизни.

— Да. Я заметил.

— Но я скучаю и по городу, когда я за его пределами.

Мелвин думает о своей тоске.

— Разрываешься между ними.

— И не только между этими двумя вещами: равнины и каньоны, Дворец и улицы, ледяной холод и ночные звезды, и яркая дневная жара… Летом я скучаю по зиме и бурям… По всему этому.

— Ты любишь так сильно и так многое.

Зеленые глаза смотрят на него:

— Да.

Мелвин опускает взгляд в свою чашку:

— Я чувствовал, как твоя любовь пронизывает весь Марс, когда ты делился им со мной. Спасибо. Странно осознать, что все эти годы я был слеп.

— Возможно, не слеп, но ты видел все иначе.

Мелвин смеется:

— Нет нужды быть таким дипломатичным, мой Принц. Я был _ослеплен_ , и Тень знает, что так было проще: закрыть глаза и позволить им делать со мной все, что они хотят — формировать мои взгляды, направлять мою руку…

— Мелвин.

— Прости меня. Ты устал и должен отдохнуть, а я беспокою тебя своим… — Мелвин встает, оставляя чай нетронутым.

— Нет.

— Прости?

— Нет. Ты не уйдешь. Я устал смотреть, как ты уходишь. Останься.

Как будто Мелвин когда-нибудь мог. Никогда он не мог остаться, когда хотел, и никогда не мог уйти, когда хотел.

Дандоло тоже встает, взгляд зеленых глаз прожигает Мелвина. Он облизывает губы.

— Ты сказал, что не хочешь выбора, — мурлычет Дандоло, и что-то в каньоне, далеко и вокруг них, грохочет в ответ.

Мелвин делает шаг назад — просто посмотреть, последует ли Дандоло за ним…

Тот следует. Один шаг, второй, третий — широко и уверенно. Люди редко замечают физическую мощь Дандоло, его личность сглаживает ее, когда ему не нужно эту мощь использовать.

Но теперь — теперь Мелвин чувствует эту силу до кончиков пальцев, и на них пляшут искры, и он знает, что Дандоло не отшатнется от прикосновения. От него.

Дандоло приближается, грудь к груди, его дыхание сладостное. Его взгляд скользит по лицу Мелвина, и Мелвину становится еще жарче.

— Ты хороший солдат, правда ведь, — мурлычет Дандоло, и его полыхающие руки касаются лица Мелвина. — Хорошо выполняешь приказы. Но у Изобилия больше тебя нет — ты есть у _меня_. Весь ты. Ты остаешься. Ты _мой_.

Мелвин задыхается, сдаваясь в крепком поцелуе.

Наконец, Дандоло им полностью овладевает.


End file.
